Special Agent Oso ruins Henry and June’s performance/Doomed
Transcript Oso: I am going to ruin Henry and June's performance! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Henry: all right everybody let's start what a wonderful day songs by me and june! Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for friends Having fun that never ends Evening comes, the sun goes down Now it's bath and supper time The sky is dark the stars are bright Now it's time to say goodnight Special Agent Oso: stop stop it hold it right now missies! I’ll explode everything! (stage explodes) henry: oh my god, oso, how dare you explode our stage! Deleted scene henry: June, i’m Sorry, oso now got sent to the BND of doom june: yeah, remember these? (bloopers play) director: What a wondeful day, take one, and action! Henry and June: order in the court! Order in the court! (Sings) It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play director: cut! This is not the court house, this is a theatre, you’ll Upset the kids, and we’re not playing judge judy june: objection director, how dare you think this is a theater, that’s it, i’m Suing you! henry: yeah director: kids, please be nice (take 2) henry and June: ylap ot emit, pu ekaw ot emit... director: cut! Why is everything reversed! (take 3) Henry and June: Coming up next on baby tv, It’s what a wonderful day! (Sings) it’s a lovely brand new... Director: Cut! This is not a coming up next bumper! (Take 4) henry and June: coming soon to your theaters, a new movie starring everybody’s favourite musical series. (Sings) it’s a lovely brand new day, time to wake up, time to play director: cut! This is not a movie trailer (take 5) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for hip hop friends Having fun that never ends Rabbit, monkey and turtle: Yo, what's up my homies! Director: Cut! This is not the rap style of What a wonderful day, act normally! Henry: Yo, I don't care about that you! (take 6) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for angry friends director: cut! That’s very rude to the animals like that turtle: Henry, June, what is wrong with you?! (take 7) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for friends Having fun that never ends director: cut! That’s Not a monkey, that’s boots the monkey rabbit: boots, get off the stage right now! (take 8) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for friends Having fun that never ends Evening comes, the sun goes down Now it's bath and supper time The sky is dark the stars are bright Now it's time to say goodnight director: cut! That’s not a elephant, that’s Ellie from pocoyo! June: ugh! we're about to start the morning song! (take 9) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Afternoon- it's time for friends Having fun that never ends Evening comes, the sun goes down Now it's bath and supper time The sky is dark the stars are bright Now it's time to say goodnight director: cut! Where’s the sheep! henry: I think a sheep needs a new showgirl outfit because the dogs bite it director: ok, let’s start again when she comes back (take 9) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Noon time, lunch time, sun is high Lunch and a nap –the hours fly Director: cut! That’s not the owls that they’re wearing tuxedos, that’s owl, kessie and the other blue birds! owl: well, kessie, we’re Wrong! (take 10) Henry and June: It's a lovely brand new day Time to wake up, time to play Director: cut! Why are you almost naked! henry and june: whoops! Category:Special Agent Oso's grounded days Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures